Ringback Tone
by Johnny Nightfever
Summary: A TimmyxTrixie story told only through telephone conversations between the two. 'Only on the telephone' you ask? Well, because I wanted to... that's why. I wonder if I should continue this. It's been almost 4 years, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/UPDATED Preamble: **

This story is presented in mock transcript fashion, meaning it will look like a record of the conversation taking place on the telephone. I chose this format to place emphasis on communication (as opposed to description) for literary/artistic reasons. If you're reading this… be a sport and review… because that rox. Anyways, considering that Timmy was 10 in 2000, he'd be 16 right now. I'd also like to add that I've made Timmy a bit smarter, and I've made Trixie a bit more real in the manner of her not being so ridiculously elitist to actually say "not worthy". Again, I'm asking you, the reader, to be so kind as to submit a review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I totally don't own "Fairly Odd Parents" or any of the characters in said program. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do. Since I won't get paid for this… I don't think I'll get sued.

**Side Note:** I can't use brackets here, so I'll be using parentheses.

**Another Side Note:** Nickelodeon sucks!

**08/02/2006**

**7:30 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Trixie: Hello?

Timmy: Uhhhh… Hi, Trixie.

Trixie: Who is this?

Timmy: Timmy… Turner

Trixie: Tommy… how… nice… to hear from you…

Timmy: It's Timmy…

Trixie: Yes, yes… I suppose it is. How did you get this number?

Timmy: The phonebook?

Trixie: Nice try… this number is unlisted.

Timmy: (Inaudible)

Trixie: Excuse me?

Timmy: The internet?

Trixie: Like I haven't heard that one… since you can't see me… I'll let you know I'm rolling my eyes at that one.

Timmy: Okay.

Trixie: Well, Tommy… you have better make this call worth the time or I'll hang up, call the police, and tell them you are harassing me via telephone.

Timmy: Hmmmm… you'd waste that much time on me? I feel flattered. (snickers)

Trixie: Laugh all you want, Tim- (interrupted)

Timmy: Ha! You got my name right.

Trixie: So I did… anyways, what do you want?

Timmy: Right to the point, I see.

Trixie: I don't appreciate wasting my time… at all.

Timmy: Who does?

Trixie: Timmy… my patience is wearing thin.

Timmy: Who knew you had any patience for me?

Trixie: Can't I say anything without you making an unnecessary comment?

Timmy: Not really…

Trixie: Well… I'll just have to keep my talking to a minimum then

Timmy: No, no, please continue… I'm very interested in what you have to say.

Trixie: What I have to say? You called me, Timmy… speaking of which… How did you get my number?

Timmy: It was written on the wall… for a good time…

Trixie: I beg your pardon???

Timmy: Sorry, Trixie… just making a random pop-culture reference… you know… 867-5309.

Trixie: 867-5309? I don't suppose my name is Jenny now… is it? (giggles)

Timmy: A girl who knows her 80's pop. Rock on, babe.

Trixie: Babe? Are we getting a bit too cozy, Timmy?

Timmy: I had to say it. It's a part of my… MO. (stifled laughter)

Trixie: Your MO?

Timmy: Modus Operandi… Method of Operation

Trixie: I know, Timmy… I may be drop-dead gorgeous… but I'm not dumb.

Timmy: Never said you were.

Trixie: You get no points for that one.

Timmy: Uhhh-(interrupted)

Trixie: (impersonating Timmy) Never said I was expecting any.

Timmy: Cute.

Trixie: Comes with the job, Timmy… you are so predictable. (giggles)

Timmy: I'll grant you that one, but in my defense… I'm nervous… and well…

Trixie: You're nervous?

Timmy: Yeah… and… uhhh… I'm usually better when I'm not

Trixie: Obviously… anyways… that is very cute.

Timmy: Cute? When a guy gets called cute by a girl… it's very hard to interpret.

Trixie: Then leave it "as is"

Timmy: Fine by me.

Trixe: You're boring me, Timmy… do you realize that we haven't talked about anything since you called???

Timmy: Uhhhh…

Trixie: Yes, Timmy… NOTHING

Timmy: Well… the weather's… great

Trixie: (laughs) Please, Timmy… you're killing me

Timmy: How was your day then?

Trixie: It was pretty much the same as always.

Timmy: And how is that?

Trixie: Okay… I guess.

Timmy: Hmmm… smells pretty monotonous.

Trixie: Yes… it is. Listen, Timmy… I have to go.

Timmy: I do suppose it is getting late.

(awkward silence)

Timmy: Can I call you tomorrow?

Trixie: Oh please, save me from my monotonous existence (giggles)

Timmy: You got it. Good night, Trixie… it was really nice talking to you.

Trixie: Good night… it was nice talking to you, too.

(click)

**09/02/2006**

**8:26 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Timmy: Finally… I thought you'd never answer.

Trixie: Hi, Timmy…

Timmy: Hello, Trixie… how are you doing?

Trixie: Alright, I guess. A bit bored.

Timmy: You should be thankful that I called you then.

Trixie: (giggles) I guess I should.

Timmy: Anyways… I wanted to talk to you today at school… but… you seemed in a sour mood when you saw me, so I decided it would be best if I didn't.

Trixie: I was in one of those moods…

Timmy: I don't really know you that well, Trixie… so I wouldn't know what those moods are. How about telling me about them?

Trixie: It's nothing… really.

Timmy: Alright… if you say so.

Trixie: How was your day, Timmy?

Timmy: Ummmm… it wasn't all that good. I got an after-school detention for tomorrow.

Trixie: Detention, huh? I never figured you as the bad boy type.

Timmy: There's a lot you don't know about me. (stifled laughter) But I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Crocker just felt like it, I guess.

Trixie: I really don't understand how he ended up teaching us… again… in a private school.

Timmy: Well… ummm… call it irony.

Trixie: At least he's toned down a bit, and he's become quite the teacher. I guess public education doesn't bring out the best in teachers.

Timmy: Or students, for that matter. I really did learn a lot once I switched schools.

Trixie: I'm really not in the mood to discuss the evils of public education… so… how about we talk about… I don't know… something

Timmy: I got a haircut today.

Trixie: I'll see it tomorrow then and I'll give you a rating.

Timmy: I'm sure it won't score very high… it's really just a trim.

Trixie: How modest of you.

Timmy: Meh… I'm just being "down-to-earth".

(Trixie laughs)

Trixie: You? Down to earth? Timmy, you are one of the wackiest guys I know. You're almost like a cartoon character.

Timmy: Hmmm… I'll take that as a compliment.

Trixie: You should.

Timmy: Alright then… anyways, are you ready for the History test on tomorrow?

Trixie: (surprised) History test???

Timmy: Yeah, old man Johnson said we'd have one on Friday… which is tomorrow.

Trixie: Oh no! I haven't really been paying attention in his class. (whines)

What am I going to do??? I don't even have notes!

Timmy: Well… I have mine… with all the bells and whistles. On paper, though.

Trixie: But, Johnson's class is the first one we have tomorrow!

Timmy: I can scan them and send them to you.

Trixie: Oh, Timmy… you'd do that?

Timmy: With pleasure…

Trixie: It's a lot of work, Timmy… maybe I should ask Veronica to send me what she has in her laptop.

Timmy: But if Veronica didn't tell you about the test… it's most likely she doesn't have anything worthwhile there.

Trixie: You're right… but still… it's too much to ask for.

Timmy: It isn't… so just shut up and give me your email address, will you?

Trixie: Assertive… I like that. (giggles) And it's princess-line-trixie-at-hawtmail-dot-com

Timmy: Princess? How… cute. (laughs)

Trixie: Oh, shush, Turner…

Timmy: Anyways… I better get to scanning. I'm thinking it's a bit late to call again… so… I'm off.

Trixie: Already? You're going to leave me all alone, Timmy? (giggles)

Timmy: Just for the night, Trixie…

Trixie: So…

(pause)

Timmy: Good night, Trixie… make sure you check your email… princess (stifled laughter)

Trixie: Good night, Timmy… thank you, in advance.

(click)

**From: Timmy Turner **

**Sent: ****Thursday, March 9, 2006** **9:20 PM**

**To: Trixie Tang**

**Subject: A gift for Her Majesty **

**Attachment: historynotes.pdf **

Hey Trixie!

It took me a while to scan all my notes but I'm finally finished. Looking at the time I'm sending this, it looks like you're going to get little to no sleep tonight :( which totally sux. If I would've known before that you weren't aware of the test… I would've told you earlier. Anyways… I had a great time talking to you tonight. I hope you have a good day tomorrow, and I'll see you in class… but unfortunately that's all I will be doing because I can never seem to talk to you :P. Talk to you later! Hurry up studying so you can at least catch a few z's.

Timmy Turner

**09/02/2006**

**7:48 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Mr. Tang: Hello?

Timmy: Ummmm… Hello… (cough) is Trixie there?

Mr. Tang: I'm afraid Trixie isn't home at the moment.

Timmy: Do you know… when she'll… be back?

Mr. Tang: Probably too late for her to call back… but I suppose if you leave your name and number, she could call you tomorrow in the morning.

Timmy: Alright… my name is Timmy Turner… and… my number is 509-4378.

Mr. Tang: I'll tell her once she comes back

Timmy: Thank you, sir.

Mr. Tang: Good-bye, Tommy

Timmy: It's Ti- (stops) nevermind… good bye, Mr. Tang.

(click)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2… and there's a butterfly (chases butterfly)

Review... please. That's kind of like the only reason I post this here... and for your enjoyment, as well.

**Chapter 2**

**10/02/2006**

**9:28 A.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Timmy: (yawns) Hello?

(click)

**9:30 A.M.**

(ringback tone)

(click)

Trixie: Umm… Hello?

Timmy: That was fast… I feel important.

Trixie: Are you a one-trick pony, Turner?

Timmy: You're right; the whole "I'm important to Trixie" routine is getting old. Anyways, I just got a call from somebody with an undisclosed number according to my Caller ID. (yawns) I figured it was you.

Trixie: It was but… uh… I got… disconnected before you answered; did you just wake up?

Timmy: How did you guess?

Trixie: I'd say your constant yawning gave it away. Before I say anything else, I'd like to thank you… so… thank you!

Timmy: I'm guessing the history notes really helped.

Trixie: You have no idea! I'm sure I aced the test.

Timmy: I'm very glad to hear it… but, tell me… did you get any sleep?

Trixie: Not much… a couple of hours. I was a total zombie during school… a hot zombie, that is.

Timmy: (cackles) You are one of the few women I can say that look good even when they look like crap.

Trixie: You're so… sweet (laughs)

Timmy: I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't think it would be a good idea considering your state.

Trixie: Yeah…

(brief pause)

Timmy: I'm sure you heard that I called you last night, but you weren't there. How did you manage to go hang out with your friends if you didn't get much sleep the night before?

Trixie: I took a catnap. (purrs)

Timmy: (stifled laughter) Anyways, I'm glad you called.

Trixie: I kind of had to since you're like… my hero!

Timmy: It's my job, Trixie.

Trixie: Well, I'm glad I can count on you.

Timmy: So… what did you do last night?

Trixie: Nothing big, went to watch a few (in a slightly annoyed tone) "chick flicks" at Veronica's. It's kind of weird that she never lets me go in her room. I mean… what could she be hiding?

Timmy: If you only knew (stifled laughter)

Trixie: Excuse me?

Timmy: I mean… (cough) it could be anything… but I think she's filled it with tons of pictures of you and products made in your likeness.

Trixie: Oh, Timmy… you're so imaginative (laughs)

(Mr. Tang speaking in the background)

Trixie: Will you give me a sec, Timmy?

Timmy: Certainly

Trixie: (barely audible) Yes, daddy… I'm just about to hang up.

(Mr. Tang raises his voice)

Trixie: Listen, Timmy… I have to go… really… Call me later; we can talk in the evening.

Timmy: Okay… bye, Trixie… have a good day.

Trixie: Bye, Tim- (interrupted)

(click)

**7:20 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Trixie: Hello?

Timmy: Hi, Trixie…

Trixie: Hello, Timmy…

Timmy: What happened this morning? You got disconnected before you said "good-bye"

Trixie: Oh… it's nothing, really… it's just… the phone line is damaged or something like that.

Timmy: Okay… I'm still thinking it's hard to swallow… how about telling the truth?

Trixie: Timmy… really… it's nothing…

Timmy: Hmmmmm…

Trixie: Fine, fine… but… keep this to yourself, please.

Timmy: You have my word.

Trixie: My dad… he's been going crazy, lately. He made me hang up because he said I've been talking on the phone too much.

Timmy: That must suck…

Trixie: He's really frightening me…

(pause)

Timmy: It'll be alright, Trixie. I'm sure he's just going through his mid-life crisis.

Trixie: I hope… but when is he going to snap out of that?

Timmy: I don't know… but you should just be extra affectionate with him… I'm sure he works really hard… make him feel… appreciated.

Trixie: I'll do that… thanks, Timmy.

Timmy: You're kind of lucky, though… at least your parents haven't called you "what's-his-face".

(Trixie laughs hysterically)

Timmy: Yeah… in retrospect, I guess it is rather funny.

Trixie: Oh (laughs) I'm sorry, but… I couldn't help it.

Timmy: It's alright, really.

Trixie: Anyways, Timmy… (Mr. Tang heard in the background) damn it… My dad is calling me. I'll call you later… okay?

Timmy: Ummm… yeah… that would be great.

Trixie: Talk to you then (giggles)

Timmy: Ta-ta for now, Ms. Tang.

Trixie: Adieu, Mr. Turner (giggles)

(click)

**10:04 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(click)

Timmy: Hello?

Trixie: Desperate much?

Timmy: Yeah, I guess I did answer the phone too quickly. Would it help to say that "I was in the neighborhood"?

Trixie: I don't see how…

Timmy: (laughs) I guess the jig is up.

Trixie: It certainly is (giggles)

Timmy: Anyways… why did you call so late?

Trixie: I was a bit tied up.

Timmy: Doing?

Trixie: Hmmm… it's none of your business, Turner.

Timmy: Oh, really?

Trixie: Yeah… really…

Timmy: No way!

Trixie: Somehow the routine doesn't seem to work here…

Timmy: Anyways… what was it that had you "tied up"?

Trixie: If you really must know… my uncle came for a surprise visit and I was not allowed to excuse myself from the dinner table.

Timmy: I'm glad you survived…

Trixie: You have no idea how lucky you are that I am… he blabbered endlessly about his business deals. I don't care if the sugar in Guatemala is preferred over Australian sugar in Taiwan.

Timmy: I always wanted to know that… (laughs)

Trixie: Thank you for the solidarity, Timmy.

Timmy: Oh, Trixie… (laughs) come on…

Trixie: Timmy… I don't believe I know much about you… I guess now would be a good time to find out. What kind of music do you listen to?

Timmy: Classic metal, a bit of thrash metal, some speed metal… none of the really hard stuff… I don't like the growling which is popular nowadays.

Trixie: You don't look much like a metal-head…

Timmy: I also like jazz… and pop music all the way till the 80's…

Trixie: Anything else?

Timmy: Chip Skylark… but… don't tell anyone… it's hard to let go of your childhood idols.

Trixie: Chip Skylark? (laughs) That's really… manly.

Timmy: Hey, hey… he writes his own songs… and I respect that.

Trixie: (laughs) Timmy Turner… you really know how to make my day better.

Timmy: I didn't know you were bummed.

Trixie: Oh… yeah… I… just… I'm used to not sharing my feelings with people. It's like they don't care… and I'm not supposed to care either.

Timmy: That's not right.

Trixie: Enough of that. Aren't you going to ask me what I listen to?

Timmy: Okay… what music do you listen to?

Trixie: I like classical music… opera… big band music... samba… bossa nova… pop music in general… I particularly like 80's pop.

Timmy: Wow… most people just say they listen to all kinds of music except country.

Trixie: (laughs hysterically) You are so right! (continues laughing)

Timmy: What's your favorite color?

Trixie: Purple

Timmy: How regal.

Trixie: It fits… doesn't it? (laughs)

Timmy: Indeed it does, your Highness.

Trixie: Too bad it's getting late (laughs)

Timmy: We'll continue it tomorrow, I'm hoping.

Trixie: Not until the evening, because I have loads of stuff to do.

Timmy: Yeah… well… I'll talk to you tomorrow then.

Trixie: Sounds like a plan. Good night, Timmy… sleep well.

Timmy: Good night to you, too… take care, Trixie.

(click)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The dates are totally irrelevant… so I'm changing to day-format. It's been a while since I updated this… sorry to keep the one person who had this on their alert list waiting. I hope you guys like it!

And… please review… it's the cool thing to do.

**Chapter 3**

**Sunday**

**7:28 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Trixie: Hello?

Timmy: Hi

Trixie: Oh… hello, Timmy.

Timmy: You sound like you're in a good mood…

Trixie: Maybe because I am in a good mood (giggles)

Timmy: Of course… so… what did you do today?

Trixie: Suffered.

Timmy: Suffered?

Trixie: It's Sunday, Turner… you know?

Timmy: Oh… I get it… I think.

Trixie: You don't hate Sundays?

Timmy: Just Mondays, really. Why do you hate Sundays?

Trixie: Well… because it's right before Monday! Just the thought of that spoils the day.

Timmy: Guilty by association

Trixie: Exactly… besides… there's never anything good on the T.V.

Timmy: Is there ever?

(Trixie laughs hysterically)

Timmy: So… what do you watch on T.V.?

Trixie: Do you want the pre-packaged response or do you want the truth?

Timmy: I'm not sure… surprise me.

Trixie: Your wish is my command, Timmy. Hmmm… let's see… I like WB teen dramas, make-over shows, sitcoms, et cetera.

Timmy: So… was that the truth?

Trixie: I'm not tellin'

Timmy: Okay, okay… but just so you know… I'm sure that isn't the truth.

Trixie: You know me better than most other people, Timmy… just for that… I'll give you the truth.

Timmy: Hooray for me.

Trixie: Fine… I won't tell you… I'm sticking my tongue out at you, just so _YOU _know, _mister_.

Timmy: Okay, okay… I really want to hear it.

Trixie: (cheerfully) Okay!

(brief pause)

Timmy: Okay…

Trixie: (cheerfully) Okay!

(brief pause)

Timmy: Okay, okay… just tell me already!

Trixie: (cheerfully) Okay!

(brief pause)

Timmy: Trixie… come on! (stifled laughter)

(brief pasue)

Timmy: And don't say okay!

Trixie: Ummm… Okay!

(Both laugh)

Trixie: Fine, fine… enough. I like watching mind-numbing cartoons ALL DAY!

Timmy: So do I… and probably will for the rest of my life.

Trixie: We have so much in common, obviously (giggles)

Timmy: You don't watch cartoons all day… do you?

Trixie: I'd like to… but… you know…

Timmy: Yeah… actually I do.

Trixie: So I watch movies or the news…

Timmy: The news?

Trixie: A girl's got to keep up with current events, ya'know?

Timmy: Uh huh.

Trixie: I'm serious!

Timmy: Alright, alright…

Trixie: What are you doing right now, Timmy?

Timmy: Wasting my time on the computer…

Trixie: What'cha lookin' at, huh?

Timmy: I'm downloading a torrent… and I will be doing so for the rest of my life.

Trixie: No seeders, huh?

Timmy: No… there's plenty of seeders… my connection is being a bitch.

Trixie: I know how that feels… maybe you can kick the computer.

Timmy: Kick it?

Trixie: You can't slap it… so kick it… teach it a thing or two.

Timmy: Uh huh.

Trixie: You're no fun, Turner.

Timmy: That happens sometimes…

Trixie: It does? What am I doing here then?

Timmy: You tell me.

Trixie: Don't want to.

Timmy: Okay.

(brief pause)

Trixie: (cheerfully) Okay!

(Timmy laughs)

Trixie: What exactly are you downloading?

Timmy: 'Dracula's Messed-Up Castle' 20th Anniversary Music Collection

Trixie: You didn't preorder the game did you?

Timmy: I don't have the Hindendu DS so I couldn't buy the… wait a minute…. How did you know it came with the game if you preordered it?

Trixie: Uhhh… feminine intuition? (nervous laugh)

Timmy: You're a geek… I knew it.

Trixie: I am not!

Timmy: Trixie Tang… the most popular girl in school is a gaming geek!

Trixie: I'm not…

Timmy: Come on, Trixie… I know you better than most other people… remember?

Trixie: Yes… I suppose you're right. So… gaming geek. Guilty as charged.

Timmy: Don't worry about it, Trixie… it's our secret.

Trixie: Thank you, Timmy.

Timmy: You don't have to be ashamed, you know?

Trixie: I do, Timmy…

Timmy: No you don't… it's almost normal… there are plenty of chick anime-loving gaming geeks.

Trixie: Anime loving?

Timmy: It's almost a law… most gaming girls are anime lovers.

Trixie: A law?

Timmy: A personal prejudice… (snickers)

Trixie: (giggles) Of course…

Timmy: So… do you like anime?

Trixie: Never been a fan…

Timmy: So, my law is wrong…

Trixie: I'm an exception… your law slash personal prejudice is still valid.

Timmy: So… what consoles do you own?

Trixie: The Satumi Gamestation 2 and the GSP…

Timmy: Well equipped, I see…

Trixie: I grew up on videogames… at my cousin's house mostly...

Timmy: Just like me… except I benefited from having a game-addicted dad.

Trixie: Lucky you… I always had to wait until the weekend. Until I got the GSX, that is.

Timmy: You got any favorite games?

Trixie: Not really… I don't have favorites of anything… too hard to decide.

Timmy: I understand.

Trixie: Maybe Saffron Filter: Dirty Mirror or Hazardous Resident 4

Timmy: Very good games.

Trixie: Obviously.

Timmy: So… what are you doing, Trixie?

Trixie: Ummm… talking to you (giggles).

Timmy: Obviously.

(Mr. Turner yells something)

Timmy: Damn it… dinner time.

Trixie: Damn it, huh? I didn't know I was such good company.

Timmy: Are you stealing my routine?

Trixie: What do you know? This could've been my routine before it was yours, Turner. (giggles)

Timmy: I don't know much… but I do know that I'm hungry.

Trixie: Then go eat your dinner then, genius.

Timmy: I'll call you once I'm done.

Trixie: It would be best if you didn't…

Timmy: Okay.

(brief pause)

Trixie: (cheerfully) Okay!

Timmy: (laughs) I see… so… I'll see you tomorrow at school then…

Trixie: Uh… sure.

Timmy: Good night, Trixie…

Trixie: Good night, Timmy…

(click)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Fine, fine… look… I updated as soon as I could Catlover15! P

As usual... please review... because that makes my day bright and sunny.

**Chapter 4**

**Monday**

**4:54 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Trixie: Hello?

Timmy: Hi, Trixie…

Trixie: I wasn't expecting you to call so early, Timmy.

Timmy: Well… I did.

Trixie: Are you okay, Timmy? You sound a bit down in the dumps.

Timmy: Because I am.

Trixie: Mind telling me what's wrong?

Timmy: Why would you care?

Trixie: What's wrong with you, Timmy?

Timmy: You totally shunned me today at school.

Trixie: I… I wasn't feeling well… that's it.

Timmy: Oh… are you okay?

Trixie: I am now.

Timmy: What was wrong with you, then?

Trixie: Stress and stuff… besides… today is Monday. (nervous laugh)

Timmy: I see…

Trixie: Yeah… Mondays turn me into a grouch… a totally hot grouch, that is.

Timmy: Naturally. Is there any time when you aren't totally hot?

Trixie: I usually answer that question with a 'no' but for you, Timmy… I'll tell you that I am NOT a morning person.

Timmy: Messy hair and stuff?

Trixie: I'm not going to tell you the details, Turner (giggles)

Timmy: What are you doing right now?

Trixie: Well… I was about to watch 'the Kissy-Kissy Goo-Goo Romance Hour' but you interrupted me.

Timmy: It isn't on right now… it airs at 1:00… uhhh… I mean I don't know what I just said.

Trixie: (giggles) I remember when you told me you liked that show on my birthday… so you aren't getting away, Ms. Prissypants.

Timmy: Ms. Prissypants? Typical coming from a gaming geek slash tomboy!

Trixie: I am not a tomboy, Turner!

Timmy: Oh yes you are.

Trixie: I may like quote unquote guy things but I like being very feminine, too.

Timmy: Well I like being extra masculine, like drinking milk straight out of the bottle. Ha!

(both laugh)

Trixie: Enough of this prissypants and tomboy talk… what do you think of Crocker's homework assignment?

Timmy: I hate math… so I'll probably 'forget' to do it.

Trixie: How cliché… somebody who hates math. (laughs)

Timmy: I can be so unoriginal sometimes.

Trixie: I know… you're such a bore!

Timmy: Thanks…

Trixie: I'm kidding, silly! (giggles)

Timmy: Really?

Trixie: Yeah… in fact… you're the only guy that can make me laugh... for real, anyways.

Timmy: Quickest way to a girl's heart is making her laugh…

Trixie: So I've heard… Quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach… so maybe I should make you dinner and we'll be set for life (laughs)

(Timmy coughs)

(awkward silence)

Trixie: Yeah…

Timmy: So… uhhh…

Trixie: Hi

Timmy: Uhhh… hi

Trixie: Hello!

Timmy: Hi.

Trixie: So…

Timmy: So… I better be leaving you to your show…

Trixie: Maybe we should watch it together…

Timmy: Over the phone? Sure… just let me rewind the cassette.

Trixie: VHS? That is so last century… I use a Digital Video Recorder.

Timmy: Well… I'm not loaded like you, Ms. Tang.

Trixie: I know… you're probably stuck with a black and white television, too. (laughs)

Timmy: Ha ha

Trixie: If it makes you feel better… HDTV doesn't really impress me. I was pretty much happy with standard definition.

Timmy: I'll probably have an HDTV in 20 years… when I don't have to mortgage my house to buy one.

Trixie: (laughs) You're a hoot, Turner.

Timmy: A hoot? Who talks like that? (laughs)

Trixie: Well… I do, for one

Timmy: Uh huh

Trixie: Shhhhhhh! It's playing!

Timmy: Wait, wait…

Trixie: Alright… it's going to be hard to synchronize.

Timmy: Okay, okay… wait… crap

Trixie: What?

Timmy: I have to record something else right now.

Trixie: Like?

Timmy: Some stupid documentary my dad wants to watch.

Trixie: Oh… that's too bad.

Timmy: We can talk about the episode tomorrow, though.

Trixie: Uhhh… yeah… sure.

Timmy: I kind of have to go.

Trixie: And do what?

Timmy: First… to the bathroom… then over to A.J.'s house… I forgot he invited me over today.

Trixie: Alright then. I guess we'll talk later.

Timmy: Most definitely.

Trixie: Great. Bye, Timmy.

Timmy: Bye, Trixie.

(click)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Can't I get any rest? P I'm loving all the positive feed-back, it really has breathed new life into this.

Review… please. Don't be shy… tell me it's good… tell me it sucks… just tell me why it sucks.

**Chapter 5**

**Monday**

**8:23 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(ringback tone)

(click)

Timmy: Ummm… hello?

Trixie: Hey, Timmy

Timmy: Trixie… hey… I didn't know you'd call… I'm still at A.J.'s house…

Trixie: Oh… I have to go…

Timmy: Why?

Trixie: Bye

(click)

**10:25 P.M.**

(ringback tone)

(click)

Trixie: (hushed tone) Hello?

Timmy: That was pretty fast… I wanted to call you as soon as I got home.

Trixie: That's nice of you

Timmy: Anyways… I was a bit worried about your reaction. Is there anything wrong?

Trixie: Not really… just… I don't know how to explain it.

Timmy: I'd like to hear what it was… and… why are you whispering?

Trixie: It's a bit late, you know?

Timmy: Oh… I didn't think about.

Trixie: My parents are a bit paranoid about me using the phone this late… and… I guess it's understandable… but right now I don't care.

Timmy: Oh… should I hang up?

Trixie: Don't be silly…

Timmy: Alright…

Trixie: This is kind of… strange… but… nice strange.

Timmy: How so?

Trixie: Me… lying in bed… with the lights turned off… talking on the phone with you… it's like a movie… so… ro- (Trixie coughs)

Timmy: Were you asleep? I'm sorry if I woke you.

Trixie: I was… but… it's alright.

Timmy: I hate being woken up…

Trixie: So do I… but… this is an exception.

Timmy: Uh, Trixie…

Trixie: What is it, Timmy?

Timmy: I've kind of had a crush on you for like… the longest time… and well…

Trixie: And well, what?

Timmy: I've kind of fallen in love with you.

(silence)

Trixie: I… don't know what to say… you've put me on the spot…

Timmy: Well… tell me what you feel…

Trixie: I… don't know, Timmy… I just… I'm so confused.

Timmy: Trixie… I think you do know.

Trixie: Why do you know me so well, Timmy? Why do you make me feel this way for you?

Timmy: Feel what?

Trixie: Uhhh…

Timmy: Trixie… what do you feel for me?

Trixie: I don't know…

Timmy: You do… I know you do.

Trixie: Okay, Timmy… I do know… but I don't know if I should tell you…

Timmy: You don't have anything to lose…

Trixie: If you only knew…

Timmy: If I only knew what?

Trixie: Please, Timmy… just drop it… let's go back to the way we were before… we've had so much fun the past few days.

Timmy: I know we have… and that means the world to me... but I think I should know.

(silence)

Trixie: I...

Timmy: Come on, Trixie...

Trixie: I can't.

Timmy: Yes... you can... please tell me.

Trixie: I... I... I love you, Timmy Turner… you've haunted my dreams for the past six years… no one else knows me like you do... no one else makes me feel like you make me feel... I love you... okay? Are you happy now?

Timmy: More than anyone could ever be

Trixie: I can't go on with this…

Timmy: With what?

Trixie: I just can't…

Timmy: Well… don't give up.

Trixie: You don't understand, Timmy…

Timmy: I don't… but I do know that we share something special. I do know that we share a connection most people dream of having. I do know that I love you and that you love me. So… whatever it is that is bothering you is irrelevant to me… and should be irrelevant to you.

Trixie: Timmy… I see that… but…

Timmy: But nothing… it's just you and me, Trixie… no one. Trust me.

Trixie: I… I don't know… I want to… I really do.

Timmy: Then do it!

Trixie: Okay, okay…

Timmy: We can be happy together… I know it…

Trixie: So do I.

Timmy: Trixie… I am so happy right now.

Trixie: So am I.

Timmy: I wish… no… I mean I really would like to be with you right now.

Trixie: (giggles) We can always be together in our dreams. (yawns)

Timmy: I'm getting the hint with that one. I should be going.

Trixie: You know me so well.

Timmy: I can't wait to see your beautiful face at school.

Trixie: I can hardly wait to see you, too.

Timmy: Good night, then. I love you, Trixie.

Trixie: I love you, too. Good night, Timmy… have the sweetest dreams that anyone could dream tonight.

Timmy: You, too. Bye.

Trixie: Bye.

(click)

**Author's Note REDUX: **The way I ended this is eating away at me. I know I could do better but I'm not sure I should change it. I also can't decide on whether I should continue this, change the ending, write a new story starting where this one left off... you get the idea. 4 YEARS. Let me know what you think. If it isn't too much trouble, that is.


End file.
